1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fault-tolerant computer systems based on semi-active or passive replication and, more specifically, to the problem of maintaining a consistent group membership when the members of the group are subject to failure.
2. Incorporation by Reference
The following patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference: